undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
John (WoP)
Biography Shadowsoldier is a main character and protagonist of World of Power, as well as the protector of Cimmerian City. He protects the innocent and fights the criminals and villains that have corrupted Cimmerian. His actual name is John who works part time at a local diner below his apartment. Although he has no superhuman ability, enhancement, or magical ability of any kind, he is a great fighter due to his extensive training and genius intellect. History Early Life TBA Personality Shadowsoldier is a very dark, suspicious, observant, serious, and brooding person that has a personal grudge against injustice of any kind. He often displays a calm and collected demeanor, rarely showing any signs of fear in extreme circumstances. He buried his emotions deep inside himself, causing some to see him as cold and uncaring. Despite this perceived attitude, John occasionally shows a more human side, expressing great concern for allies' well being whenever they are in danger, and even demonstrating compassion towards fallen enemies. Although a lot of his relationships with them have been strained from time to time due to the fact that he has a hard time trusting people. When it comes to fighting crime it is very much an obsession to him. Vowing to end the evil that took away many innocent people he knew while growing up, he is willing to due anything in his power to accomplish his task. His obsession in counter-balanced by his strong ideals of justice and moral values, which were instilled upon him by various people during his early life. His strong willpower and resolve back up his dedication. Despite his lack of powers, his immense will and fortitude, combined with his resourcefulness and inventive mind, allow him to fight and hold his own against foes with supernatural abilities and powers. The biggest part of his personality is his strict moral code. He refrains from killing due to the fact that he believes it would make him no better than the villains he fights, as well as fearing what he may become if he ever did take a life under any circumstance. Backing up his no-kill rule is his deep love for humanity. Deep down, even in the most horrible of people, he truly believes that all people can be good. He also refrains from using firearms with the exception of a tranquilizer, as he has an extreme distaste for them, despite being proficiently trained in using various ones. To better help conceal his secret identity, he created a separate personality, that being the persona of "John", a light-hearted, irresponsible, womanizing, and clumsy cook that works part-time at a local diner. He even goes as far as to modify the way he speaks, voice, the way he moves, and behavior. Powers and Abilities Abilities * * * * ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Paraphernalia Equipment *TBA Trivia *John is against ever killing a living person. This is due to his deep love of humanity that was brought about due to those who raised him and influenced him during his early life. *John is based off of many different protagonists that appear in comics, videogames, and T.V. shows. Category:World of Power Category:World of Power Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Hot af mofo